worldofmurfandomcom-20200214-history
Qaab
Qaab, also spelled Khaab '''or '''Khab, is a kingdom occupying the northern part of the continent of Lothorin and one of the Twelve Electors. Qaab is the second-largest country in area on the planet, at 7,500,000 square kilometres, but it is mostly unihabitable desert that stretches all the way to the center of the world, scorched by its proximity to the sun. The most densely populated areas, including the capital of Ayous and the cities of Beyd el-Zari and Bikra, are along the fertile southern Qasraman coast, where the rivers Ibbid and Oubh flow into the sea. Qaab is a limited constitutional monarchy ruled by a king of the House of Ayyad - currently Ibm Mamous el-Ayyad - in conjunction with its parliament, the Wadli, which is composed of aristocrats, ministers to the King, and important figures from various cities. The Wadli selects the Elector, Qaab's representative on the Mount, who is currently Abd el-Fatih. Etymology Qaab takes its name from the legend of Ibm Qa'a, a semi-mythical figure who was supposedly among the earliest humans after the first generation who became the progenitory of the Qaab'i tribe. The name Qaab has been widespread for centuries but did not come to be used to refer to a unified political entity until the rise of Ibm Ayyad. History History of Qaab Government Qaab is a limited constitutional monarchy. Its current king is Mamous bin Watah el-Mayad, known as Ibm Mamous I, head of the royal House of Ayyad and great-grandson of Ibm Ayyad, founder of the modern nation of Qaab. Ever since Ibm Watah voluntarily surrendered his absolute power to the Wadli, the King of Qaab has had extremely limited power, with his official duties mostly relegated to standing in at official functions and picking five of the sixteen members of the Wadli. Most domestic power in Qaab resides in the Wadli, which is composed of sixteen members who meet in the Binjad Arayya in Ayous. Of these, five are appointed by the King: his Minister of Finance, Minister of the Army, Minister of Trade, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Foreign Minister. Eight seats represent powerful nobles in Qaab, the descendants of the heads of the tribes of Zu'af, Aïr, Rayyoub, Jebel Nasra, Umraji, Lashuri, Bad'sham, and Ruab. The remaining three members are elected officials from Beyd el-Zahman, Bakra, and Beyd el-Zaïr. The Wadli drafts bills and votes on important internal issues. It also selects the Elector. Qaab, as one of the Twelve Electors, is granted one Elector to the Congress on the Mount. The Elector has enormous power and is often among the most revered figures in Qaab. While he is generally not of royal blood - the current Elector, Abd el-Fatih, was born a peasant in the vilage of Fatih - and is not adressed with royal titles, even the King generally differs to the Elector. Economy Qaab has the world's second largest economy, after Avar. Beyd el-Zahman is among the world's largest ports, and is the largest on the continent by a considerable margin.